The Wacky Bob-omb Factory
|storymaker = |starring = TBA|release = April 3, 2017|wiki = Plants vs. Zombies Wiki|link = Part One: https://goo.gl/UEGWYg Part Two: https://goo.gl/tudlzs|previous = Ink or Sink at the Art Museum|next =Humanimation |episode = 6|overall = 44|image1=KingBobOmb'sFactory.png}}The Wacky Bob-omb Factory is the 6th room in Season 2 and the 44th room overall in the series In a Locked Room. Synopsis The gang must enter King Bob-omb's Factory! There will be a ton of crazy factory stuff, like saws and crushers and bombs and stuff! And, the gang will have to go face to face with a deadly figure... Plot Part 1 The gang arrives at a wacky factory, hence its name. King Bob-Omb then appears in a huge screen in front of them, warning them of the traps he'd placed and that they'll never get out to the end alive. They brush him off, and a tour guide, Toad, starts to show them around the factory. He instructs the gang to hop onto a 'special car', a Factory Walker. Voltaire wonders why the door hasn't faded yet, but decides to go onto a Factory Walker and follow them anyway. Toad then reveals that they had to move by rolling giant dice. The others get good luck and good rolls, but Voltaire gets bad luck- a 1 on her first roll. They then learn that they are actually playing a giant board game, with special tiles moving them or slowing them down. As Jelo makes his next roll, he gets a Slow Dice Block, but the lights suddenly go out. Three people fall into his group's Factory Walker, and the others immediately begin to wonder who they are. Although the others want to know, they are unable to figure out their names due to them being knocked out. Ripto, who was planning something huge, is calling someone, DDT, who informs him that the gang was at the Wacky Bob-omb Factory. He then states to DDT that he hopes that they're clumsy enough to blow themselves up. Paper is busy tinkering with bombs when Dimentio shows up. Threatening him to back off, Paper refuses to go with Dimentio. Unfortunately, Dimentio grabs him and teleports him to the Dimensional Byway. He later spies on the group, but gets bored and leaves to hypnotize Paper. Meanwhile, Pea, who hadn't showed up since Episode 3, is seen hiking down a mountain of Crystal Ski Caverns. He sees the sun set, and decides to rest for the night. Following the events of the previous episode, Clem tries to get Sasha to come up to the front and introduce herself as the newest member helping them destroy T3PK. Sasha, though, who sees this against her moral values, denies it, saying that she wasn't helping anyone kill anyone. Clem quickly corrects herself that she meant destroy T3PK's plans, but Sasha starts to become suspicious. She hesitantly goes up after Derek nods towards her. Back at the main gang, they're ambushed by King Bob-Omb, who appeared early. Although he flees, he activates a trap, which explodes some of the Factory Walkers back and possibly hurting some of them. They manage to overcome that, though, but some are sent back to the start due to manufacturing starting (the conveyer belt moved them back). Some of them lose their mini stars. While the gang continues to roll in the factory board, Klitz arrives late from the previous door, which finally fades. He decided to join the adventure, but has to find the gang again upon riding a Factory Walker. However, he heard noises, and he followed it, only to find two mysterious figures - One struggling to move, the other referred as the "Mysterious Fusion Reaper" hunting for the chosen ones, two of them being Klitz and the other figure. It already captured the first chosen one. The other figure stands up and kicks the Suction Bomb that was countered back to the reaper, and both him and Klitz run for now, since they can't fight against it by themselves. The gang manages to hold off against King Bob-Omb's attack and Kamek's. Unfortunately, some of them had panicked and gotten themselves knocked out, slowing some groups down. They continue rolling, though, and Fairy27's team gets to the lead. The Host gives them a prize- a dice set of 3 allowing them to reroll. Also, the manufacturing stops, and the conveyer belt stops moving. Sasha wakes up at night, breaking into a cold sweat implying that she'd had a hard time sleeping. She wanders through the halls and finds Derek's room, who she wakes up. Quickly entering his room, she tries to convince him to help her, but only manages to learn a little bit about his past. Derek, refusing to help due to wanting to side with the larger force (Clem's camp), demands her to leave right as Sasha calls him a coward. Sasha stomps to her room, angry that she'd gotten herself into something she might be unable to get out of. Pea wakes up in the morning only to find a figure stand over him. Shaking his grogginess off, he aims his gun at the figure only to find a small girl, Sarah, standing there. Sarah collapses and Pea immediately takes her to his tent to help her recover. She later wakes up and tells him her name and what had happened to her. Part 2 The shadowy figure is revealed to be Chara. She maniacally throws three slashes of determination at Super Sonic, and the gang starts to fight her. Jelo and Slick, furious at Chara for attacking him, both jump her with swords. Unfortunately, she blocks both attacks and makes the ground a deadly red, but the gang jumps onto Gaster Blasters thanks to Sans and Gaster. Chara taunts the group by saying her determination was, and is, greater than all whole gang. She then reveals that she'd killed Papyrus and Sans in another timeline, but Papyrus still believes that she can still be a better person. Lucas, Barbarian King, Super Monkey, and Robin try to fend off Chara while Super Sonic (who'd survived the attack) transforms due to pure rage. Because of this, he's unable to control his actions despite Super Monkey trying to make him realize that he was becoming the same as Chara. Chara then kills Red Guy and Duck, leveling her up and increasing her power. Ginger tries to delete Chara's files, but only succeeds in deleting embarrassing pictures. The group watches, shocked, as Chara absorbs all six human SOULs, making her nearly impossible to defeat. Despite this, though, the group continues to fight, giving her one she'll never forget. Dimentio then appears momentarily to help her, praising her work. Although, just as fast as he'd appeared, he leaves to tell another mysterious figure to crush Jelo and the whole LR gang, regardless of who they were and where. Just as Chara charges up to kill them, Sans quickly teleports her into the room Here we Are. A Mysterious Fusion Reaper (MFR) then attacks the gang, trying to test Voltaire and making the group break an invincible cage. Yoshi gets hit by MFR's splash damage attacks, and MFR reveals that Chara wasn't fighting alone. MFR then locks the group in, forcing them to try to find the key even more urgently to break the invincible cage. However, Rosalina, the captive in the cage, summons a Yellow and a Blue Luma to do their "trick". This trick made the reaper disappear to a random room, and obtain the Magic Key to free Rosalina. The gang also decides to rate Chara, but Papyrus rates her as a very nice person, causing the others to facepalm. Sasha wakes up the next morning and walks to the pavilion. On her way, though, someone attacks the camp. She uses the distraction to run into the kitchen, grab a knife, and hide it. While closing the curtains to prevent anyone from seeing her, ironically, she sees the intruder and makes eye contact with him. The intruder, Dark Shadow, then announces leaving, and teleports away. Clem then establishes a rule that nobody went in or out unless with permission. If anyone violated the rule, they'd be punished more than before. Derek and Sasha then agree not to tell anyone about their previous conversation. Hearing her story, Pea agrees to help Sarah find her mom and try to figure out what it was with the attacker. More specifically, why he'd gone through all the trouble of finding and cornering her only to let her go/escape easily. After this, they encounter Dark Shadow, who appeared near them after his mission was in danger. Pea distrusts Dark Shadow, but the unicorn explains himself, Sarah trusts him and convinces Pea to let him join them. Pea still doesn't trust Dark Shadow, but agrees to let him come with them. Dimentio teleports to Ripto and gives him seeds able to hypnotize anyone who's mind had them implanted in. Dimentio also calls a temporary alliance truce to work together on his 'master plan'. Dimentio leaves, but continues to watch Ripto and the gang. Ripto decides to take the seeds, and uses them on Super Monkey. Super Monkey, hypnotized into Monkey Mauler, tries, but fails, to make the group believe he was alright. With his cover blown, he kidnaps Lucas and Ashley. The gang makes him drop Ashley, but he manages to escape with Lucas in tow. Ripto and DDT hypnotize Lucas into Sacul the Dark Archer. The trio, Dark Shadow, Pea, and Sarah, decide to rest for the night. Sarah tries to sleep, but can't. She asks Pea to tell her a story, so Dark Shadow tells her the story of his life. Although, Dark Shadow mentions being able to protect his friends, which annoys Pea. Pea gives him the cold shoulder even though Dark Shadow never knew why he was angry. Sasha once again wakes up the next day to find, yet again, another attack. The intruder blew up the entrance and farther part of the front wall to split the officers. This time, the officers were smart enough to have only a few confront it, with the rest as back-up. Their plan works, and only a few officers are injured by the explosions. The attacker is dragged away by the officer into Clem's office, presumably as a prisoner, but as he was being dragged, he'd yelled to someone unknown to take someone and leave. Transcript TBA Quotes TBA Errors * When Luigi commented about the Factory Walkers looking like Scuttlebugs, he made 2 mistakes. ** One, he misspoke Wet-Dry World as "Wet-Dry Land". ** Two, Scuttlebugs in Super Mario 64 do not appear in Wet-Dry World, but in Hazy Maze Cave and outside Big Boo's Haunt. Notable Features TBA Cast * Papyrus * Toad * Tom * King Bob-omb* * =) * Chara * Jelo * Daisy * Mario * Luigi * Gretchen * Zack * Mona* * Penny* * Ashley* * Nikki* * Ice Bucket *Voltaire *Klitz *Yoshi *Rosalina * Lucas * Super Monkey * Super Sonic * Robin * Barbarian King * Slig * Ripto * DDT * Spyro *Monkey Mauler* *Sacul the Dark Archer* * Pea Jay * Clementine Bloom * Sasha Reese * Derek Greene * Officer Samuel Morales * Cherry Bomb #2 * Minimus * Rover * Slick * Petra * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Captain Red Shell * Dark Shadow * Paper * King Bob-Omb * Dimentio * Dipper * Waddles * Mabel * Parsnip * Guaco * Milo Pea * ABSF * Kernely * Richard * Leni * Lori * Maui * Callie * Marie * Wario Trivia * This is the first episode in Season 2 created by SuperGaming101. * This episode alone is proof that the plotlines are getting more and more complex- this episode's summary was longer than all the others upon its release even though it didn't include any major subplots. * This episode introduces ABSF, the newest character, and a self-character. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2a episodes